BoysBoyfriend
by ZoeChristaWood
Summary: Kurt watches Blaine perform Boys/Boyfriend. This is my first Fanfic ever! So sorry if it's bad! Please no hate, and suggestions on how I can make my writing better, I would appreciate! Set in the episode 'Britney 2.0' Season 4. KLAINEKLAINEKLAINE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**  
This is my first **EVER**, Fanfiction story! Ive been reading stories off here for about 2-3 years now, and I just love it! Im sorry if you don't like my story, but this idea just popped into my head the other night and I thought, why not? Im a 110% Gleek and Klaine lover. And absulotely hate the fact that they aren't together anymore, but we all know that they are mean't for one another, so they will likely make up and have cute babies! But until then, here you are with this terrible story! It is set in the episode 'Britney 2.0' in season 4. I hope you review! But please don't be horrible! It is my first ever story afterall.  
_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee, Klaine or even Darren Criss sadly :-(_

Enjoy! **:-)**

* * *

Kurt POV:

I was walking down the corridor of McKinley, it didn't feel different. People pushing past you, eager to get to wherever they were going. I saw the jocks out the corner of my eye, picking on the new kids. I remember this time last year that it would have made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I would sprint in the opposite direction trying to avoid eye contact as I knew I would be their next victim. It was different. Very different. I'm a year older than them, I've left school. They are nothing but a bad memory. I had just come out having a long chat with Sue, after meeting her new baby, she was adorable! Can't understand how Sue became a mother though, no one can. And I was on my way to Glee Club to see Blaine and Mr Shue.

I was a few feet away when I heard Mr Shue call Artie and Blaine up, because they have been working on a song. I stood in the doorway so hopefully nobody could see me and noticed 'Britney 2.0' was written on the board. Oh how it brought back memories, I miss this place. I heard Blaine say 'This is for you Brittany'

Huh?

The music started. Oh... My...G-

_Artie: You don't understand, I'm so glad we're at the same place at the same time_  
I saw Blaine dancing around Artie, doing similar dance moves. I forgot how good these guys we're. I miss Glee so much.

_Blaine: It's over now, I spotted you dancin' You made all the boys stare, those lips and your brown eyes, and the sexy hair_  
I was literally jealous of Brittany right now, Blaine looked so sexy, the way his hips moved to the song. The sound of his masculine voice. Mmm. If he wasn't half way through a song and there wasn't people in the room I would of gone up and ravished him.

_Blaine and Artie: What would it take for you to just leave with me? Not tryin to sound conceited but you and me were meant to be, you're a sexy girl, I'm a nice guy, let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!_  
Oh my lord. Blaine's position on that seat, Daaamn. I felt, turned on? I kind of zoned out the rest of the song, I wasn't expecting this. Why couldn't I be Brittany in that chair? But then again, I wouldn't be able to handle the sexiness that was Blaine Devon Anderson.

The song was over and I sighed in relief. I'm sure one the new kid realised I was there, what was her name? Melody? Maisy? Marley? Yes! Marley that's it! She began talking to Blaine who looked over at me with wide eyes.

'Errr... Hey Kurt' He said as his cheeks began going a bright red, 'H-How long you been here?' He said as he became nervous.

'Long enough' I replied with a sneaky smirk, with a short grin following.

'I'm sorry about the song; Mr Shue wanted me to do it to get Brittany in the Britney mood again. I wasn't trying to flirt, and I am still gay, you're the only one I find attractive, I'm sor-'I cut him off by placing my lips on his. He was shocked but then soon settled into the kiss, our lips moved in sync as I felt his warm tongue enter my mouth as it made its way along the top of lip. I froze. I remembered that everyone was in the room and gently pushed us apart.

Blaine looked at me like a confused puppy, I pulled him in for a hug as I whispered quietly in his ear 'Stop apologising, I get it, I loved your performance and thought it was very... very s-sexy' I felt him tense as I stood there grinning at him, whilst he took in what I just told him. Although I soon felt everyone's eyes on me and Blaine, and a confused looking teacher sitting down by the piano.

'Sorry to interrupt everyone, see you later Blaine' I said winking his way and sending a wave to Mr Shue who gladly gave one back. I glanced round one last time before leaving and saw Blaine sitting at the back with a flirtatious look on his face as he winked back.

I turned on my heel and left down the hall, before grabbing my phone out my pocket as I felt it vibrate, I felt myself smile as I saw who it was from.

**To: Kurt**  
**My place tonight? ;) Xoxo**  
**From: Blaine**

I smirked as I replied.

**To: Blaine**  
**I thought you'd never ask. Be there at 7. I hope your parents are out ;) Xoxo**  
**From: Kurt**

**To: Kurt**  
**Of course, we have until 10. ;) I love you. See you later. Xoxo**  
**From: Blaine**

3 hours alone with Blaine? Oh boy.

**To: Blaine**  
**Perfect. See you tonight! I love you too B. Xoxo**  
**From: Kurt**

I slid my phone into my pocket as I made my way to my car and thought about tonight. All alone with my handsome boyfriend. Right now, my life was **perfect**.

* * *

What did you think? Terrible? Awful? Un-readable? Let me know! But again, please don't be TO nasty!  
Thankyou for reading guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**  
Orginally this was just going to be a one-shot. But then I started getting positive feedback and people were wanting more. So ive happily come up with another chapter, but this isn't the last one! I hope you think it's as good as the first, or even better. Or you may think it's very bad! But please review, and ill embrace any feedback, ideas or suggestions with open arms! So here you go!

Enjoy! **:-)**

* * *

Blaine POV:

I had just finished singing Boys/Boyfriend with Artie and began talking to Marley. She took me by surprise when she mentioned that somebody was in the doorway, I whizzed round only to come face to face with Kurt. I was nervous, did he see my performance? Did he think I was trying to get it on with Brittany? Did he not trust me? I started rambling as he stood there with a big grin on his face, I was confused.

I was cut off when his lips made contact with mine, I was shocked he would kiss me in front of Glee club; he never has before. Before I knew it, I'd been standing there for a few seconds without replying, so I began moving my lips with his and that was when it turned into a making out session. I was very still confused. I guess he figured where we were when he pushed us apart slowly.

He then pulled me into a hug, and I relaxed as soon as I was in his arms. He then whispered sexually into my ear. I felt him slow down as he said the word 'sexy' and I felt the tension heat up between us. God, why was he so sexy? Once again, we pulled apart and he winked before heading towards the door, not forgetting to give Mr Shue a wave.

I sat back down on the back row, and glanced towards the door once more before giving Kurt a flirtatious wink. Soon as he was round the corner I felt all eyes land back on me, and couldn't help the blush that was escaping from my neck upwards. As soon as Mr Shue began talking to us again about how we needed more members, I quickly whipped out my phone to text my other half.

As soon as he text me back, I felt a flush of relief.

**To: Blaine**  
**I thought you'd never ask. Be there at 7. I hope your parents are out ;) Xoxo**  
**From: Kurt**

Damn, I was so excited. 3 hours with Kurt, is like 3 hours of heaven. All I had to do now was make it through the rest of the day and then get ready for tonight. Knowing Kurt he was already at home and already started getting ready with his moisturising routine and probably half his wardrobe was now on the floor.

As soon as the bell rang, I leaped from my seat and ran straight through the door, not bothering about any of the looks I was getting and not even saying goodbye to the Glee Clubbers. I made my way to the car and sped safely home, but stopping quickly to get a coffee. Once I got home I had about 2-3 hours to spare until Kurt would arrive, so I opened my bag and sat there doing homework for an hour, instead of doing it later, that's when my parents announced they were leaving.

'Blaine honey, me and your father are leaving now, we wont be back until tomorrow afternoon as we are going to stay in the Hotel after the party and maybe go out for lunch tomorrow, help yourself to some money that I left in the kitchen, and try not to make to much mess, goodbye sweetie, I love you, I'll call you later on, and you have your phone, ring me if you need anything.' His mother said sweetly whilst her head popped in the door.

'Ok mom, thank you, and I will! Have fun, I love you too' He replied trying to hold in his excitement.

'Bye' she said quickly as he heard his dad call her name from downstairs.

He sat there with a huge grin on his face whilst he heard the front door click. No parents until tomorrow afternoon? Suddenly he had an idea. He searched for his phone in his bag and typed quickly.

**To: Kurt**  
**Hey babe. My parents aren't going to be back until tomorrow afternoon, they've decided to stay in the hotel after the party. Would you like to sleep over aswell? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind. Xoxo**  
**From: Blaine**

He waited anxiously for a reply, when his phone bleeped.

**To: Blaine**  
**Umm, I'm not sure babe. I'd love to but I'll have to ask my dad first, but he's at the garage so I'll have to phone him. I'll text you what he says. Xoxo**  
**From: Kurt**

He didn't bother texting back as he knew Kurt wouldn't be much longer anyway, he sat there drawing random stuff when his phone bleeped and vibrate which made him fall of his seat. He lifted his phone and realised he had an incoming phone call from Kurt.

'Hey babe' I said out of breath from falling.

'You ok? You seem out of breath' He replied nervously.

'I'm fine, I wasn't expecting the phone call and I was doodling pointless things in my notepad, and when my phone began beeping... I... erm... felltothefloor' I replied feeling embarrassed.

'Haha, aww, don't be embarrassed, you're cute. Anyway I spoke to my dad and he said yes, but only if we don't do anything, but he wouldn't know anyway.' He laughed at the last bit.

'Ok babe, well I'm going to go and clean up my room and make it look presentable for my gorgeous boyfriend. I can't wait to see you, I love you, bye!' I said releasing a smile when inside I could barely breathe, he can sleep over! HE CAN SLEEP OVER! Ok, that's starting to sound very girly. Man up, Blaine!

'Ok B, see you at 7, bye I love you!' He replied, I could feel him smile into the phone.

The call ended and I placed the phone in my pocket. I looked around the room and there was junk everywhere. Oh boy, I better get to work.

* * *

Leave a review? Please? **:-)**


End file.
